A Tale of Two Sisters
by Kenna1990
Summary: Leri and Tarya's childhood and early teen years. They will go through vigorous training and will make new friends, while still having a strong sense of what it means to be sisters. For the matured version, check out Ean Hufwetulyu's story "Warrior's Choice." Leri and her parents are his characters, but he gave me permission to use them.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**A NEW TSAHÌK IS BORN**

**A.N: I do not own Pandora. **

Characters: Eyakx (25), Zeaw (25), Tarya (newborn), Lerì (1), Talion

Setting: Tanhìtìxur Kelutral

A young Na'vi woman stood leaning against an utral. She was twenty-five years old and nine months pregnant. Smiling, she rubbed her swollen abdomen and felt a kick. "Not much longer ma èveng." she whispered. At that moment, a sudden burst of sharp pain filled her lower abdomen. The young mother closed her eyes and feel to her knees crying, "ZEAW." Scant minutes after she screamed; a tall male, the same age as her, came rushing over. He wore a very worried look on face.

"Eyakx…" he whispered, bending down in front of her, "Is it time?"

She looked up at her muntxatu and replied, "Srane" cringing in pain. Zeaw lifted her into her arms and ran as fast as he could back to Kelutral.

* * *

Zeaw rushed inside and ran to the birthing alcove. The two healers who were in the chamber looked up as he ran in. The father laid his mate on the leather skin that was spread out on the floor. He then made the tsaheylu. "I will share this pain with you my love." He whispered as he sat down next behind her. One of the healers walked over, knelt down and handed a potion to Eyakx. She sat up, drank it, and then lay back down. She whispered a prayer to Eywa and her mate held out his hand. She squeezed it as the painful contractions began.

The other healer came over and spread Eyakx's legs open. She let out a loud scream as her uterus began to stretch. Zeaw closed his eyes, grunting in pain as his mate continued to scream. Not long afterwards, a head began to emerge from the opening. ~_Almost done my mate, just one more push ~_ the father thought. His mate let out one final scream and a tiny cry was heard as the baby came out. The healer took his knife and cut the umbilical cord. Then he took the goblet next to him and poured the water over the child cleaning the blood off. He carefully picked up the little one and handed her to her mother. "It's another girl." He said as Eyakx held her newborn close.

Zeaw looked at his new ìte, then at his mate and asked, "What shall we name her?"

She thought for a second, then replied, "Tarya." At that moment, the door to the chamber opened and a small Na'vi crawled in. It was Eyakx and Zeaw's daughter, Lerì. Following behind her was the chief warrior, Talion. He watched as the one-year-old crawled over to her mother and looked curiously at the new baby. Eyakx smiled and said, "Lerì, this is your new tsmuke, Tarya." Lerì smiled and laughed as she reached out to touch her tiny tsmuke. She roughly patted the baby's head and her sempu gently pulled her away.

"Nifrr ma ìte, nifrr." He said, gently and the baby nodded and he sat her down beside her sister. This time, she gently patted her sister's head. Zeaw smiled and said to his mate, "Love, it's time to present our new ìte to the clan." Eyakx smiled and handed the newborn to her mate. As he stood up and walked away, Lerì climbed into her sa`nu's lap. The tired mother smiled as the child grabbed her right breast and began to suck.

* * *

Zeaw walked out and carefully climbed down the Kelutral. He turned around and walked to his clan. Smiling he said "Everyone, please welcome the newest member of our clan, Tarya. She is Eyakx and I's new ìte and the new tsahik." All the clan members hooped and hollered as the leader looked down at his new daughter. Hearing all the new noises around her, the tiny baby started to fret. Zeaw held her close and she started to cry.

"Alright little one, I'll take you back to Sa`nu." He whispered as he said goodnight to the clan and climbed up into his home.

* * *

Zeaw entered the alcove chamber and saw his mate nursing Lerì. He smiled and walked over, bending down beside them. "You have another hungry little one." he whispered, handing the crying infant to her mother. Eyakx smiled and took the tiny child and held her to her left breast, guiding the baby's head till she found the nipple and began to suck.

**VOCAB:**

**Kelutral = hometree**

**Utral = tree**

**Ìte = daughter**

**Tsmuke = sister**

**Sa`nu = mom**

**Sempu = dad**

**Nifrr = gentle**

**Muntxatu = female spouse**

**Èveng = child**

**Tsahìk = spiritual leader**

**Srane = yes**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**A NEW TOY**

Characters: Lerì (5), Tarya (4), Zeaw (30), Eyakx (30)

Setting: Kelutral

A blanket of mist covered the floor of the na`ring, everything was quiet and still. The mist hung over the river over the tree. The only sign of life was a young, four-year-old Na'vi child sitting on a tree limb. She was four feet tall and looked like all the Na'vi children her age, but had one distinguished accessory; a braided light brown leather band around her head with multicolor beads.

Tarya continued to stare into the mist in a trance-like state. "Tsmuke." A familiar voice called out, snapping her back to reality. She turned around and saw her five-year-old sister, Lerì walking towards her. She was a five-foot tall and wore a loincloth. The four-year-old crawled across the limb in a cat-like fashion and jumped, landing on all fours on the ground. The grass was soft and wet underneath her feet. As her sister approached, she stood up and smiled.

"Kaltxì Tsmuke." She said greeting her sister. Lerì nodded and went to explain why she came.

"Sa'nu wanted me to come get you. She has something for us."

"What is it?" Tarya asked as her older sister shrugged.

"I don't know." She looked at her sister with a questioning look. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Thinking…" Tarya responded.

"About what?"

"How I'm gonna beat you home!" The young one stated as her sister smirked.

"You think you can beat me?" Lerì taunted as Tarya nodded. "Ok, but don't think that just because you are my sibling I will go easy on you." The two stood in a running start position as Tarya started the race.

"On your mark…"

"Get set…" Lerì added, grinning at her sister.

"GO." The two yelled in unison as they sped off towards Kelutral, laughing.

* * *

Eaykx sat on a branch, leaning against the trunk of an utral. She was thirty-years-old and wore a beaded necklace around her neck. In her hair, she wore colored beads. As she sat in the tree, she took out two ikran toys and began to paint them.

The paint soon dried and not long after, she heard the distinct sound of two little girls laughing. It was her daughters, Lerì and Tarya. Lerì reached the tree first, her younger sister following close behind.

"I win!" the five-year-old shouted triumphantly as the little four-year-old reached the tree. Smirking, she stated in a mater-of-fact tone, "Told you I would win." Smiling, Eyakx put the toys behind her back and jumped down from the tree. Tarya turned around and when she saw her mother, she grinned and raced over hugging her leg.

"Sa`nu!" she cried happily.

Her mother smiled and Lerì walked up to her. "You said you had something for us Sa`nu."

Eyakx then said, "Girls, I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hands." The two did as they were told she placed the ikrans in their hands. Tarya opened her eyes and when she saw her new toy, she hugged her mother tightly.

"Ìrayo Sa`nu! Ìrayo!"

Eyakx smiled, replying "Nìprrtè ma ìte." Lerì smiled and also thanked her mother. At that moment, Zeaw walked up to them. He was also thirty-years-old and wore a light brown leather necklace around his neck.

"What are you so excited about ma ìte?" he asked as Tarya ran up to him showing off her new toy. He chuckled as she ran around, holding it up in the air. Clapping his hands together, he bent down, putting both arms around as they ran by him. "Me ìte, Sempu has to go to a very important meeting. I will return later tonight, be good for your mother." The girls nodded and hugged their father.

Eyakx walked up to her mate as he finished hugging his daughters and stood up. He placed a hand on her cheek, looked into her menari and said softly, "After this meeting, you and I will go to the na'ring and Eywa will bless us once again." He smiled and kissed her.

She smiled back and whispered, "I look forward to it." He then turned around and ran, vanishing from sight thinking to himself, ~_I hope Mewtxä can help my clan…this virus must be destroyed._

**VOCAB:**

**Kaltxì = hello**

**Ìrayo = thank you**

**Nìprrtè = you're welcome**

**Me ìte = daughters**

**Menari = eyes **

**The next two chapters will be uploaded by the end of the month. **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**An Intense Meeting **

Characters: Talion, Zeaw (30), Mewtxä (21), Aleena (19), Lerì (5), Tarya (4)

Setting: Kelutral

Talion stood waiting for Zeaw. It was not long before the clan leader arrived. The warrior chief nodded as his commander walked over to him giving the proper hand gesture, "Oel kameie ngaru olo'eyktan Zeaw."

"Oel kameie ngaru Talion." Zeaw replied. Looking around he asked, "Where is Mewtxä?"

Then with a slight growl in his voice, "Or that mate of his, Aleena?" Talion shook his head no. The leader sighed, and not long after the sound of irkan wings filled the air.

He looked up and saw the creatures slowly lowering down to the ground. They landed and a tall male Na`vi climbed down from its back; he was twenty one-years-old and wore a brown leather strap around his wrists with a long blue staff holstered on his black in the brown strap across his chest.

Then a young Na`vi woman climbed off her irkan; she was nineteen-years-old and wore a beaded necklace to cover well-endowed breasts and two holstered hunting knives strapped to each leg with a black woven strap. She also had colorful beads and leaves woven into micro-braided hair. Unlike most Na`vi women, she was a hybrid and had five fingers instead of four.

Zeaw walked over to Mewtxä and gives the proper greeting gesture "I see you ma tsmukan."

"I see you ma tsmukan," Mewtxä replied giving the same greeting gesture.

"How are things in your clan?" Zeaw asked.

"They are well, and yours?" Mewtxä asked.

The clan leader sighed before responding. "Not so good. As you know, a disease has been spreading throughout my clan."

"Understood," Aleena stated seeing the worried expression on Zeaw face. "First, I need to examine the ones who are showing minor signs inflection, then I need to examine all the children in the village."

Zeaw glared at her. "My children are not ill, they are fine," he growled as Aleena sighed.

"Still, whether or not they are fine, I must examine them," she insisted

Zeaw's glare intensified as he hissed at her, "Very well…but I assure you, they are just fine."

Aleena expression became irritated hearing the way he talked to her. She walked up to him and got very close to his face and with a low-toned threatening voice she stated, "Listen carefully because I am only going to say this once. You require our help to find a cure for this virus, so if that is what you want to do then get out of my way and let me do my fucking job before more of the people die from this disease."

Sighing, Zeaw turned to Talion and ordered him to go get his children. The warrior nodded and ran off, returning a short while later with Lerì and Tarya. They jump down from his back and carefully approach Aleena. She knelt down in front of them, smiling. "Kaltxì little ones, my name is Aleena, what are your names?"

"Lerì" the five-year-old responded.

"Tarya." The four-year-old answered adding, "Where are you from?"

"Not far away," The doctor replied as Tarya smiled and Aleena stood up. "Now, I need to look you girls over, to make sure you are good and healthy." Lerì nodded but her younger sister hid behind her, a little scared and hesitant. "I promise, it won't hurt." The doctor said, trying to assure the child. "I'm a doctor also known as healer from my clan." The little one peeked out from behind her sister and watched Aleena examine her. "Ok very good. You are just as well behaved as my son, Ean." The five-year-old smiled as the healer continued. "Last thing I need is a little blood and then you will get a treat." The girl nodded and held out her arm. "Good girl." Aleena said, smiling as she took some blood from the child then removed the object.

Tarya slowly approached and said in a soft voice, "I don't like sharp objects…"

"It won't hurt too much." Aleena said, trying to reassure her that it would not be too bad.

"Ok." Tarya said as she held out her arm, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Aleena drew the blood and removed the object from the little girl's arm.

"There, all done," she said and turned around reaching into a bag, pulling out two pa`li dolls.

"Ìrayo!" the girls said in unison and Aleena smiled at them.

"You're welcome." She said as the young girls ran back to their father to show him their new toys. After quickly followed behind the girls, "Now Zeaw, I need a blood sample from you and your mate. This also includes you Talion." Zeaw muttered something the others, but she could not hear as he walked over and held his arm out. "Don't be a crybaby." She said as he winced in pain, feeling the needle in his arm. "If my son can do this, so can you."

Lerì walked over and tapped on her. "Aleena?"

The woman looked down at the child. "Yes?"

"Who is Ean?"

"My son."

"Is he here with you?" she asked and Aleena chuckled.

"No, but he might come with us next time."

"I would like to meet him."

"Ok, then I will." Aleena replied and Lerì smiled, walking back to her sister. Zeaw looked at Mewtxä, "You have a son?" The clan leader smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and a daughter as well."

"I see…" Zeaw replied as the woman finished drawing his blood and removed the needle. He turned to Talion, pointed to Aleena and ordered him to take her to the most ill. The chief nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She nodded and the two headed off. As soon as they left, Mewtxä approached Zeaw.

"So Zeaw, we must decide on your current situation." He explained and Zeaw nodded, turning to his daughters, glaring at Lerì.

"We will talk later my little one, take your sister and go home." He ordered and she nodded, motioning for Tarya to get on her back and then the two headed back home. As soon as they were gone, he turned back to Mewtxä.

"So tsmukan, where did this virus come from?" he asked.

"It came from a foreign source." Zeaw replied and the other leader gave him a confused look. "A group of my hunters went into the na`ring and when they came back, they had fallen terribly ill. One had a rash all over his body and another had already died. He too had the rash, but also a very high fever and his body was covered in bumps."

"Hm, sounds like they came in contact with a new virus." Mewtxä stated, asking "what could it be?"

Zeaw sighed and shrugged. "I asked my healers if they knew what it could be, but they did not." He looked at his guest, glaring. "What could Aleena do?"

"Find a cure and stop it from spreading." Mewtxä responded.

"Good. I don't want anyone else to catch it. Enough clan members have already died." Zeaw stated. Soon after, Talion and Aleena return and approach the two.

"I have good news, the infection isn't spreading to anyone who comes in close contact with them." Aleena explained as Zeaw nodded.

"Good, anything else?"

"The bad news is, I have to ask that no one goes into the na`ring till I have a chance to analyze the disease." She explained and the clan leader clenched his fist.

"My daughters were there earlier today." He growled.

"Damn it. I will return with your blood test results tomorrow, but if they start feeling feverous, give them this." She hands him a vile of red liquid and continued, "It will help till I can find a cure." Zeaw took the vile and gave her a death glare.

"If my children have that virus…" he growled in a threatening tone.

"You'll what? Go on say it, I dare you." She growled back

Zeaw retained his composure, but kept his glare. "No. it's not worth my breath."

"I thought so." She said.

"However, if they are sick, you will help heal them and then get the fuck out of my sight…" he explained, glaring at her.

Aleena did the same, but scarier. "Fine, I'll cure everyone but cross my path in the wrong way again and you'll see why I fear no male." She stated, as he sneered at her and looked at her and Mewtxä.

"We are finished here." He said and the two mounted their ikrans and took off into the sky. Zeaw dashed off back home to his family.

**VOCAB**

**Oel kameie ngaru olo'eyktan – I see you clan leader**

**Oel kameie ngaru – I see you**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**LOVE AND TEST RESULTS**

Characters: Lerì (5), Tarya (4), Eyakx (30), Zeaw (30), Aleena (19), Ean (5)

Setting: Kelutral

Eyakx was trying to put her two daughters to bed. Lerì obeyed her Sa`nu, but Tarya proved to be more difficult. "Tarya, you need to go to bed." The tired mother said.

"Why? I'm not tired." The four-year-old replied. Her mother sighed, picking her up and carrying her over to the hammock.

"Just close your eyes and settle down, then you fall asleep." Eyakx explained, laying the little one next to her sister. Tarya found her pa'li doll and looked around her for the ikran toy, but didn't see it.

"Sa'nu, I want my ikran toy." She said and her mother smiled and chuckled. Eyakx walked over to the trunk of the tree and picked up the toy. She walked over and handed to her daughter. The little Na'vi giggled and took it. She laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Zeaw walked in and smiled at his sleeping daughters. Eyakx walked up behind him laying her arms over his. "Kaltxi ma Zeaw." He smiled and covered her hands with his as she proceeded to ask, "How did the meeting go?" the clan leader sighed explained that Aleena will be able to find a cure, but until she does, no one is to go into the na'ring. He also explained that the healer had checked him and the girls would have the results of those tests tomorrow. "So that means we can't perform the mating ritual tonight." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Her mate smiled and leaned his head next to her ear.

"We still can," he whispered and his mate looked up at him.

"Where?" she asked.

"Here in Kelutral." He explained.

"Where in Kelutral can we go?" Eyakx asked and he took her hand, silently leading her away from their daughters. Zeaw led her up the tree to the highest point, found a sturdy branch for them to lie on and smirked at his mate.

"Now that we are finally alone," he whispered in a sexual tone, reaching around untying her loincloth. Eyakx softly moaned as he stroked her neck and softly nibbled. She wrestled him to the floor, ripped off his loincloth and gripped his manhood, rubbing the shaft, causing him to moan in pleasure. "You are evil my mate." he groaned out. She smirked, rubbing faster and faster. He let out another low-toned moan as he back arched and he cried out, "Eyakx I'm….I'm…I'm cumming!" Split seconds afterwards, warm liquid squirted out of the head. His mate smiled at the beautiful sight and placed her mouth around it, sucking the moisture. She looked up at him and he slowly sat up and then pushed her against the tree.

"Ma Zeaw," she whispered, "make me yours once again." Zeaw smirked and massaged her breasts, twisting the nipples. Eyakx let out a pleasure-toned moan as her mate continued his assault. "Zeaw… please…" she groaned out. "I want it…I want it now…" He chuckled and positioned himself in front of her.

"You want it?" he asked.

"Yes!" she moaned.

He thrust into her, causing her to let out an earsplitting scream. "How does it feel?" he asked, pushing deeper and deeper into his mate. "Does it feel hot and hard?" he continued as his mate could only nod. "Good." He said, continuing his journey. His dick pressed against her inner wall and he smiled. Giving one good buck, he broke through the wall.

"Srane ma Zeaw give me your seed!" she moaned as he fired streams of his hot liquid see inside her womb. She smiled up at him and he grinned back, gently pulling her up and holding her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and carefully wrapped her legs around his waist and bit into his neck. Zeaw chuckled and returned the favor, sucking his mate's blood.

Aleena and Mewtxä arrived back at their Kelutral. The healer jumped off her ikran and stormed up to the lab as her mate dismounted his and released it, walking back to their quarters shaking his head.

Aleena's lab was a trailer the size of a train car twice as long and tall. It stood on four stilts and was silver in color. "The nerve of that fucking arrogant bastard!" She lashed out as she walked inside. There was a chemistry set full of beakers, three computer stations, a restroom facility and bunkbed, and an internal engery system. The walls were silver on the inside.

" Who the hell does he think he was talking to that asshole! I love for him to try and punish me! That would give me all the excuse I need to turn him to my new training dummy!" She yelled, continuing on with her rant as she laid out everything to run the tests on the three blood samples. "He should be fucking thankful I even showed up!" She continued yelling curses and other slang words as her five-year-old son, Ean walked up to her. Like his mother, he was a hybrid Na'vi.

He wore child size loincloth and training weapons hostler over his chest with a training bow strapped over his shoulder."Who is Zeaw, Sa'nu?" he asked his mother.

She jumped covering her mouth thinking how much of her mouth as added to his growing vocabulary. She turned around facing the young boy. "The clan leader I met with ma ìtan." She replied, turning back to her work. As Ean watched, Aleena suddenly remembered the question Lerì had asked about her son and turned back around to face him. "Ean?"

"Srane?"

"I have to go back tomorrow to return some test results, would you like come with me?" she asked and looked at her confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"The clan leader has a daughter your age and she wants to meet you." Aleena explained. Ean thought about it for a second then nodded his head. He then turned around and walked away and once he was gone, she returned to her work. The first result that came back was Zeaw's. She looked over it, nodding. Then Lerì's came and she did the same thing. Tarya's was the last one, but the healer's reaction was different. Looking it over three times she closed her eyes, sighing. _That skxawng let her stay in the na'ring too long…_ she thought , putting the results in her carrying pack and walked out of the lab. _I just hope it doesn't get worse…_

**VOCAB**

**Skxawng** = Moron

**Ìtan** = son

**A.N. The next three chapters will be uploaded by August 31. **


End file.
